earthscorefandomcom-20200215-history
'Strings'
General Information First name: Atrotus Middle name(s): 'Strings' Surname: Tutela Age: 26 Date of birth: 01/02/1993 Race: Half Storm Giant Gender: Male Sexuality: Heterosexual Current residence: Atlantis Palace Relationship status: Single Social status: Underling, usually looked down upon. (Metaphorically) Traits of Voice Accent (if any): British, the stereotypical one Language spoken: English Other languages known: Atlantean, Giant Style of speaking: Calm, it's unnerving. Volume of voice: Quiet Physical Appearance Height: 7'5ft Weight: 478 pounds Eye color: White Skin colour: White Shape of face: Angular, chiseled jaw Distinguishing features: His size and his mask Build of body: Athletic Hair color: White Hairstyle: Swept to the side Complexion: Pale Posture: Up straight Tattoos: Covered from head to toe, the only way to tell where one ends and another starts are the slightly different shades of grey and black. Piercings: None Typical clothing: A suit, with shortened sleeves, arms covered in straps and gloves at the end. A mask for his face. Is seen by others as: Terrifying, a colossal, however very gentle and even childish around 'Marinella' Personality Likes: Cleanliness, Punctuality and Brutal combat Dislikes: Just about everything else. Education: Quite high, although he hasn't retained most of what has been taught to him. Fears: Being late, disappointing others Personal goals: To die in the service of 'Marinella's' family. General attitude: Only treats people like actual people if told to by those above him. Religious values: None General intelligence: Knows enough to keep a somewhat intellectual conversation going in certain subjects. General sociability: No. Health Illnesses (if any): None Allergies (if any): None Sleeping habits: Sleeps exactly 6 hours a day Energy level: Low, he has minimal effort for most things, however, gets much more lively in the presence of a fight or a violin. Eating habits: Only what is needed. Memory: Quite good. Any unhealthy habits: Somewhat overbearing to his master, sees anyone as a threat to them and will do his best to let them know where they stand. History Birth country: Atlantis Hometown: Atlantis Childhood: Atlantis-Palace Teen years: Atlantis-Palace Adult years: Currently, Atlantis-Palace Past places of residence: A basket History of family: Found on a doorstep he presumes they are all dead. Briefly explain life story: "Mommy why can't he swim?" He has heard too many times as he walks around the city, enjoying the colours of tails of those that swim above. A storm giant among mainly fish people, not to mention his magic being vastly different to most… Like his race, Strings contained pure elemental energy, he didn't need to practice or think about it when it happened but it just did! It happened when Strings was new, he was only protecting Marinella for weeks and he experienced the 'pleasant' act that is mugging. Shooting a pressurized bolt of water at Marinella, Strings quickly placed his arm in the way and in that moment when it was pure passion that drove his actions; his instincts were in control. The natural disaster inside him awoke and it was a blizzard! A flash freeze! He was standing at the bottom of the ocean, and Strings' breathed out a misty sigh. Snow? Underwater? It was amazing! What surprised him more and Marinella even more so was his arm covered in thick jagged ice, only chipped from the water bolt. The criminal ran… Not far. As ice began to encase Strings a wall erected itself behind the criminal. A wall of blue ice instantly frozen from the water around them. "No one." He kicked up sand as all but his head was smothered in a sharp jagged suit of armour leapt from the spot. Pinning the man to the newly formed wall: "Hurts Marinella." He could feel the fear and let him go, but he could also feel what had awakened. The power of his people, the embodiment of a natural disaster was Strings; flowing, living elemental energy coursed in his veins and reacted to his emotions. To this day he can't mentally tell them what to do. They just happen whenever he 'feels' they should. Relationships Parents: Presumed Dead Siblings: Presumed Dead if any. Any enemies (and why): None. Children: NO! Friends: Marinella? Faro? Best friend(s): Marinella? Important friends/relatives (explain): Marinella. Faro? Love interest (if there is one): None Combat Peaceful or violent: Horrifyingly violent. Weapon (if applicable): Himself, sometimes an icey set of armour. Style of fighting: Animalistic, on all fours and mostly jumping and leaping instead of running. Others Occupation: Butler Current home: A small room in the palace Favourite types of food: Buttered bread. Favourite types of drink: Black-currant juice. Hobbies/past times: Cooking, Cleaning, Walking Guilty pleasures: Violin Pet peeves: If he sees that someone has a loose thread or a piece of lint on their clothes. It MUST be taken care of. Pets: None Talents: Cooking, traversing slippery surfaces. Favourite colours: Red and White Favourite type of music: Violin. Stats Spells 1.) Ice wall- 20ftx20ft panels that are 1ft thick. 2.) Arctic armour- takes time to cast and can be stopped at any point, armour starts to grow over the forearms and hands, moves up to the shoulder. Then at the feet and begins moving up. The armour starts off as jagged and sharp, able to be used as a natural weapon or even to climb. However, a completed set of armour is smooth and much stronger than if he stopped before completion. -It would take half a post-ish to form one section: arms, legs, torso, head. -It is very jagged and sharp, but heavy, anyone who isn't strong enough would struggle to move in it. -Once fully formed, another half post could be used to change the armour from jagged to smooth. Like this, it is lighter, more protective but not as useful for an offense. -Temporary +3 to strength for covered limbs. 3.) Sub-zero snake- from both hands form long icey whips that have ends that clamp onto targets much like bear traps. 20ft range. 4.) Blizzard breath- breathes a 20ft cone of frost which freezes all water it comes in contact with and can usually freeze someone in place (non-lethal) Approved by: [[Aeres Friala]]